


In the Light of Day

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arguing, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve looses his uniform during the battle. Afterwords Tony brings him some spare clothes and sees something he never expected.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	In the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 20th: Soulmark](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190917311556/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-20)

Steve runs in, for well knowing that his plan was half baked, but it was the best he had right know, and the city couldn’t take much more from the monster.

Around them people ran screaming, the emergency officers were trying to get to the people out who couldn’t escape when the attack started. If nothing was done, the city was coming down and those people were going to die.

He was damn well sure that wasn’t going to happen while he was still standing. He saw an opening, a dangerous one, but an opening none the less. So he goes for it. Ignoring the angry shouts spilling from the comms.

Steve raises his shield, pushing through the thick rain of acidic slime spilling from the monster’s scales. He ignores the burn, ignores the way his clothes thin and melt away, and climbs the beast.

They may not get another opening like this, so he doesn’t stop or turn back. He grits his teeth against the pain and pushes forward.

* * *

Tony lands down beside Steve with an almighty boom, the asphalt crumbling under the weight of the Iron Man armour as if it were sand.

Steve, to his credit, doesn’t look alarmed but he should be. Tony felt like he was having an aneurysm, he whole head was pounding with anger. What was the man thinking?

The man stands before him in his full naked glory, as bare as the day he was born. Though Tony wouldn’t have put it past Steve to be born with the American flag warped around him.

In his hands, Tony holds clothes for Steve, but that is forgotten in the light of his anger as he stands before the seemingly death-seeking Captain.

“What the actual shit, Rogers! Seriously? Do you have a death wish? Because it looked that way from where we all were standing.” Tony shouts. “You are always going on about how we must call our moves as we make them, keep everyone up-to-date with what we’re doing, so we can – you know – work as a fucking team! What the hell happened to that, Rogers?”

Steve’s face draws tight and angry. “Nothing you haven’t done before. I thought you would understand having to make split second decisions to save lives!” The man shouts back.

“Yeah, which is why I am calling you out on your fucking shit like you do to me every single fucking time” he yells. “Are you the only one who gets to care about the team, Rogers? Are we not allowed to be sick to our stomachs when you decide to tempt fate over and over again? Am I not allowed? Or is that all you?”

“Don’t give me that bull, Tony. You know it’s not like that” Steve growls in frustration and anger, turning away from him. Tony’s eyes unconsciously fall to Steve’s naked ass, taking the rare view in while he can.

A marking on Steve’s hip captures Tony’s attention. Steve’s soulmark. Identical to his own.

“Fuck” he whispers.

Tony approaches slowly, feeling as if his legs were made of both lead and jelly.

Steve looks at him in confusion. Realisation swiftly follows as he tracks Tony’s gaze.

The soldier flushes and moves his shield to cover his hip, his free hand moving in it's place to make sure he doesn’t flash anyone. Steve clears his throat. “That’s… uhhh… private…” he says, taking a few steps back.

Tony doesn’t stop until he is inches away from Steve. He pushes the shield away and runs his fingers over the mark he stared at in the mirror for over 30 years.

Steve inhales a shaky breath. “…Tony… I don’t…”

“My mark” he whispers. There was nothing he was more certain of. Steve Rogers was his soulmate.

“What?” Steve chokes out.

He keeps running his fingers softy over the mark “You have my mark, Steve”

“Oh” Steve says softly, sounding as floaty and mystified as he was.

“Yeah” he says. “Let’s get back to the Tower, yeah?”

Steve nods, taking the clothes from Tony's hand. He dresses with military trained speed before stepping up to him.

The helmet closes over his face as Tony wraps his arms around Steve. He waits for Steve to get a good handhold before taking off for the Tower.

By the time they make it back to the Tower their cheeks were hurting with the size of their grins.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
